Metroid X
by NekoGirl101
Summary: 15 Years after metroid Fusion. Samus' daughter must find a way to save her mother from the federation!


Chapter 1  
  
The small, metal room was cold and uncomfortable. It was a square ten  
by ten foot room with a single door on the north side. The west side  
had a small, blue desk pushed against the wall. On the desk was a  
rather large computer that seemed to be used for reserch. Despite the  
large size of the computer, the desk did not seem to waver under it's  
wieght. The east side had a small closet with only a few feminin  
cloths. The south side had only a white bed with a small figure  
hunched up underneath the sheets.  
  
An alarm, coming from the computer, began to ring loudly. The girl  
under the sheets shifted as if to evade the inevitable sound. She  
groaned as she waited for the alarm to stop but, as what usually  
happens, it didn't. finally, in frustration, she threw off her  
blankets.  
  
Terra yawned as she dragged herself out of bed. As she stood up, her  
long blonde hair fell to her waist. She then promptly threw a sneaker  
at the computer which, in turn, stopped. With a grin on her face, she  
skipped over to her closet. Without hesitation, she pulled out a blue  
knee long skirt and a dark green t-shirt. She quickly slipped the  
cloths over her undergarments.  
  
Satisfied, she glanced at the watch on her wrist and went to her door.  
On a numeric pad, near the door, she punched in a few numbers. The  
door, in response, gave out sounds of rusty wheels and gears turning,  
yet the door didn't move.  
  
Without losing the smile on her face, she gave a swift kick to it's  
middle. The door quickly slid open with a loud * swoosh *. She walked  
out of the room and, letting the mischevious door slide closed begind  
her, walked into a long hallway that streached far both east and west.  
The hallway had many doors just like Terra's lined accross it. Various  
people walked up and down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Terra! Happy birthday!" One man said. "Yo! Terra! Happy  
sixteenth!" Said another. "Thank you!" She replied happilly as she  
strode down the west hallway.  
  
That's right. Terra thought. Iv'e been on this space station all my  
life. I know these people and they know me. She stopped at large  
double doors at the end of the hallway. "But now it's time for  
breakfast!" she said as the grin on her face widened.  
  
Terra pushed open the doors and walked into a very large kitchen and  
dining room area. The room was the same grayish metalic color as the  
rest of the station. It had hundreds of chairs, tables, and benches  
lined in rows and colomns. There were very few people though, as it  
was still very early in the mourning.  
  
She quickly went over to the long service table. A large woman behind  
the table greeted Terra with a smile. "Hello Terra!" She began. "Your  
up early today! Why's that miss Aran?" "Well," Terra replied, "It's my  
birthday today!" she said happily. The woman bent down and opened  
something. "Oh is it now? Well then that deserves somthing speicial!"  
The woman pulled out a large peice of cake and handed it to her on a  
plate. Terra nodded. "Thank you!" she said as she skippped off to one  
of the tables.  
  
She sat down and waited a moment. She smiled as she thought to  
herself. I sure wish you could be here, mom, to see your little girl  
grow up. A tear came to Terra's eye. I sure do miss you... After a  
moment longer, she shook her head and forced herself to smile again.  
She was about to jam her fork into the cake when a mini computer on  
her waist began to beep. Sighing, she flipped open the small device.  
  
"What is it daddy?" Terra asked the screen. The screen flashed as the  
voice from the computer spoke. "Terra," The deep and calm voice of a  
man started. "I thought I told you not to call me that. You are to  
call me Adam." Terra sighed. "Ok daddy. What ever you say. So what's  
up? Is it the space junkies again? Want me to take care of them?" Adam  
sighed. "First of all, Terra, no, nothing's wrong. Second, you know  
you are not allowed to take the law into your own hands. You could get  
into serious trouble doing that." Terra sighed. "I don't know why, but  
I feel that I have to. Like it's in my blood." she said. "In any  
case," Adam interupted her, "I only wanted to wish you a happy  
birthday." Terra blushed. "Heh, you and everyone else on station 388."  
she said.  
  
"Also," said Adam, "I wanted to tell you that a Mr. Tesla is here to  
see you." Terra's eyes lit up. "Uncle Tesla? Cool! When is he getting  
here?" she asked. "Right now." Adam finished.  
  
Two hands covered Terra's eyes. "Guess who?" came a deep, rough voice.  
"Uncle Tesla!" Terra cried excitedly. Tesla removed his hands and was  
imeadeatly smotherd in a big hug. "Hey little one! It's been so long  
since I last saw you! What was it? Four years ago? Hah. You were still  
such a little squirt back then, but now look at you!"  
  
"So, uncle Tesla, have you come to wish me a happy birthday too?"  
Terra asked her uncle. At this question, Tesla seemed a little taken  
aback and somewhat gloomy.  
  
He was a large man. Not fat, but tall with very broad shoulders. He  
wore bright, loose fitting clothes buttoned about three fourths of the  
way that had the smell of cigars on them. His brown hair was slicked  
back and and fell to his shoulders. His beard and mustach were curly  
and messy. Though people would most likly be frightened of him at  
first glance, he was acctually a very gentle giant.  
  
"Well... that's part of it." He said evasivly. At this time, Terra had  
finally noticed the large silver suitcase her uncle had been carrying.  
"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the metal container. That's the  
other half... Tesla thought to himself.  
  
"Uh, Terra, I think we should sit down a minuet. Ok?" He asked, very  
seriously. Though a little worried, she obliged. "What is it uncle  
Tes?" she asked.  
  
"Well... I... you see..." He stumbled over his words.  
  
"What? What is it?" she demanded.  
  
Tesla sighed heavily. He knew there was no more reason to hesitate.  
  
"Hon. It's about your mother."  
  
Terra sat there for what seemed to both to be hours. Finally she  
spoke.  
  
"Tes, quit kidding like that. I thought you were serious. Of all  
people, you know that my mom died when I was only four. I-"  
  
"No, Terra." He interjected. "She only dissapeared. I... I think Iv'e  
found her."  
  
Terra shook her head. "No! It's not true! Your lying!! I know it!!"  
  
Tesla grabbed her by the shoulders. "Terra! Have you ever known me to  
lie? Have you?"  
  
"What about all those bedtime stories you told me about mom!?"  
  
"They were all true Terra!"  
  
"Metroids? X parasites? A suit able to absorb and gain new abilities?  
I might have belived those stories as a child, but now... now I know  
better."  
  
"Listen to me Terra!" Tesla said as he shook her. "Your mother is  
Samus Aran! One of the greatest heroes of all time! And you are her  
daughter!"  
  
Terra went limp. She had givin up. Hot, familliar tears ran down her  
face. "How, how is she still alive? Why hasn't she come back for me?"  
She asked with growing anger. "That's just it!" He replied. "She  
can't! That day she dissapeared, it was six years after she destroyed  
the planet SR388 to wipe out the X parasites against the orders of the  
Federation. For two years, she and Adam ran as long as they could.  
Then Samus became pregnant with you. She decided the kind of life she  
had been living was too dangerous for her little girl, so she settled  
here. One day, the Federation tricked her into beliveing they had  
forgivin her for the destruction of the X. She and Adam Malkovic flew  
there, quite reluctant to leave you."  
  
Tesla sighed and continued. "When she had arrived, however, she was  
taken into custody and Adam's mind was compleatly erased. In a last  
ditch effort, she somehow made her ship fly back here and escape.  
Almost as if to make sure you were never alone."  
  
Terra looked up into her uncle's eyes. "But you said you found her,  
right?" Tesla sighed. "Yes, I have. When they took your mother into  
custody, they moved their base to a new secret location. And after all  
these years of serching, I finally found it. When I did, I was foolish  
enough to try and rescue her myself. Unfortunatly, I was only able to  
recover two things.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small compact disk. "This,  
Terra, is the memory of Adam Malkovic." Terra's eyes gleamed with  
happiness. "So then, with this, we can return daddy's memory?" "That's  
right." he replied as he dropped the metal siutcase on the table.  
  
"The other thing I found, Terra, was this." Slowly, with her fingers  
trembling, she opened the case. When the lid opened, Terra gasped as  
her eyes began to tear up again.  
  
In the large silver siutcase, was a gun and an orange siut with the  
words "Samus Aran" on the shoulder. 


End file.
